Let's Get Hitched
by thestarsaresobrighthere
Summary: Post Afraid of Greatness one-shot! Don't read unless you've read Afraid of Greatness until the end! MAJOR spoilers! It's wedding day, post 7th year at Hogwarts for the Marauders and company, and our favorite couple ever are tying the knot. I wonder who it could be? James and Lily? Sirius and Mel? Marley and Remus? Alice and Frank? Read on and find out!


**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah.**

**Hey you crazy kids! So, this is a one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone, and yes, it is fluff galore, but i figured that this 1700 word baby could be your Christmas gift from me. :) Oh, and you probably shouldn't read this until you have finished Afraid of Greatness, unless you want MAJOR spoilers as to what's in the sequel. and there's pictures of what the dresses look like up on my profile, if you're interested, because I gave very vague descriptions, because I'm HORRIBLE at describing clothing and thought I'd let you guys see for yourselves.  
**

**Read, review, and enjoy, (oh, and Merry Christmas)  
**

**Stars.  
**

"Oh—Oh My God! Lily Potter, you get in here right now!" Lily bursts into the room her best friend was getting ready for her wedding in.

"Mel, what is it?"

"Lils, I'm getting married. I'm getting married to Sirius fucking Black and you want to know why I'm freaking out?" Lily smiles at her best girlfriend. She looked beautiful, and thoroughly freaked out.

"Mellie, calm down. Do you love him?" She nods to her best friend, "Do you want to spend everyday of the rest of your life with him?" another nod, "Do you want to face this war next to him?" she nods again and Lily notices that her eyes are shining, even through the mask of panic, "then you have nothing to be afraid of. He loves you Sweetie, he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't." The Bride-to-be takes a deep breath as someone knocks on the door they were all waiting behind, telling the bridesmaids (Alice, Cissy, and yes, even Petunia) it was time to start walking. Everyone shuffles around and Lily, as the matron-of-honor, was standing one in front of Melanie and her father, well, Mr. Evans. Remus would be, as one of Sirius' groomsmen, walking down the isle alone, in light of the recent death of Marlene, to give her a place in the wedding she had so vigorously helped plan. James stood next to Lily and the doors opened with a deep breath from the bride. As Melanie approached the doors into the church, she heard everyone stand.

Shaking and nervous, she looked up to see that everyone was waiting, staring. But all of a sudden the shaking stopped and the nerves disappeared. She had fought Death Eaters and killed them, goddammit, she could sure a Hell marry the man she loved without passing out.

She forced herself to look at the wedding party, Peter, Frank, Remus, James, Mr. P, Petunia, Alice, Lily, and Cissy. The girls were in simple black dresses; due to Lily saying that the red the others had agreed on would clash with her already brilliant red hair. The boys were in suits, everyone coming to the opinion that tuxedos were to stuffy, and dress robes were out as this was a Muggle wedding for all of the Evans' Muggle relatives, as the bride was their daughter for all practical purposes. _You look beautiful, love. _She locked eyes with the groom and smiled a little as she got a picture of herself in her minds eye as he saw her.

Her hair was down, something her and Mrs. Evans had argued over for hours, Melanie finally coming out on top of that one, Mrs. P had done her make-up. After more argument with Mrs. Evans where she had been force to reveal to her adoptive mother that Sirius and she had already consummated their relationship and a white dress would be inappropriate, they had decided on an ivory dress instead. _Oh, and nice dress. _**Treasure this moment, you won't see me in a dress for a long while, Black. **Mr. Evans squeezed her hand to let her know that they had arrived at the alter, where Sirius was grinning hugely, but also looked a little worried.

Actually, she thought to herself, anyone here who wasn't a Muggle looked nervous. The marriage of two blood-traitors, powerful members of the Order, wouldn't go unnoticed by Voldemort and his buddies.

Everyone in the room was actually hoping the bridegroom's parents _wouldn't _show up.

The priest spoke up,

"We are gathered here today to see the joining of these two people, who gives this woman?" Mr. Evans spoke next.

"I give you this woman. Mistreat her and…well, I'm not quite sure, but I'll think of something." Everyone in the room chuckled, except Sirius, who paled a little as Mel winked at him as her adoptive father took his seat after laying his threats.

They stood there and listened to the priest prattle on and on about all kinds of things, like the bond of marriage, and so on. The priest paused and nodded to the couple. There was a brief, silent, debate and then it was decided that Melanie was going to say her vows first. She cleared her throat.

"So, um, when I was a little girl, 5 to be exact, my parent dragged me to their friends house and I promptly told their oldest son, in a not-so-nice manner to shut up." she looked sheepishly at the man holding her hands, "sorry." Everyone chuckles, "well, as you can only imagine, we became friends immediately after, in the way kids do. Well, I saw this one here about four times between then and when we turned 11 and went away to boarding school. Once we were there though, we became pretty inseparable, and we caused one of our teachers to go grey with all of the trouble we caused, sorry Minnie." The younger girl waved cheerily to her mentor, "anyways, when we were in our Sixth year there, we feel in love. And here we are, almost three years later. Three crazy years later, and now we're getting married," she started to address Sirius more than the crowd now, "So, there's supposed to be a vow in here somewhere, so here it goes. I promise to you that no matter what happens to you and to me in the coming months, years, in this crazy war, no matter what I say or where I am, you will always have a home with me. And we may be sent to opposite ends of the world for some ungodly reasons tomorrow, but know that no matter what they do, nothing can tear us apart, and come Hell or high water, we will make this work, because we're young and a little stupid, and it's not going to be easy, but this is it. You only come across someone who completes you so perfectly once, and I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll hold on to that. Because the world doesn't seem so scary from here and there's no one I would rather face what's to come with than you." Mrs. P and Mrs. Evans are now clutching each other, both crying hysterically at the girl's words. _Oh, Mel…_** You're up.**

Everyone in the room turns their attentions to the crying groom. He cleared his throat.

"So, in Fifth Year, I think it was, I told James I'd never fall in love. He laughed and said he'd quote me on that at my wedding, so there you go, Prongs, you get the last laugh. Ha-ha. So, like Mel, they told me I needed a vow, so this is mine: I vow that when the world seems to walk out, and it seems cold and lonely, to walk in and to stay next to you, because that's what we do. We protect each other, ever since we were little. I vow to let you choose what we eat at restaurants after I accidentally ordered us goose liver. I vow let you play violin at 3 in the morning even after I had a late night because it's 'good for your soul' whatever that means. I promise to not give up. Not on us, not on anything we do together, and not on you or me. Because when it comes down to it, we're left with what really matters, and you don't just let something that means everything to you disappear, or become a lost cause, because nothing, _nothing,_ is ever a lost cause with us. Together, we strong, but together, we're unstoppable. Together, we could take on the world and have a damn good chance of winning. And I vow to love you until the Earth stands still and the Sun stops shining." Melanie is pretty sure that Mr. P and Mr. Evans are both crying a little too at this point as she winks at her fiancé, soon to be husband, as she allows herself to fully ruin her make-up.

The Priest interrupts again,

"Sirius, please repeat after me. 'I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Melanie Jasmine Malfoy-Taylor to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.'" This was for show, as both of them had the vows memorized, as repeating them line by line would take ages. He clears his throat.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Melanie Jasmine Malfoy-Taylor to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." He slipped the ring that was once his mother's onto her finger and she winked at him as the priest addressed her,

"Melanie, please repeat after me. 'I, Melanie Jasmine Malfoy-Taylor, take you, Sirius Orion Black to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.'"

"I, Melanie Jasmine Malfoy-Taylor, take you, Sirius Orion Black to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And so was the marriage of the runaway Purebloods, those who were sworn to each other as children, then estranged from their families, only to fall in love anyways. For years and years to come they would always laugh that their parents got one thing right.


End file.
